Why Does Poison Taste So Good?
by Goddess Of Mystery
Summary: Elmyrah is a mysteriously georgeous girl from the dark side of the moon and she desires one thing the powers of the Titans. Knowing that BB's weakness is so easy to taunt, she seduces him into her trap for the fate of the Titans.I SUCK SUMMARIES ITS GOOD
1. Meeting on The Moon

**Hi all! I hope u finally get 2 enjoy the first chapter! Because I FINALLY figured out how to do this thing. So…um start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans cuz if I did…I would be happily married to BB!-lol enjoy!**

**The Meeting On The Moon**

"Now let's go over this one more time, Elmyrah…and before you even think of asking me why…I'll tell you. I want NO mistakes this time!"

Once again, Elmyrah was being chastised by her mother, Nu'Ayla, the evil Queen of the Dark Side of the Moon. Many times before had she heard this speech on how to destroy the Titans, but once more…she had to endure the lesson.

"What is your destiny?"

Very military Elmyrah answered,

"I will avenge Terra by taking her place as one of the Titans"

"And what have I taught you?"

"They are the Enemy"

"And WHAT must you do?"

"I must KILL them…I must destroy the Titans"

With a sly grin of satisfaction, Nu'Ayla smirked and simply stated, "You are ready."

And surely Elmyrah would soon be on her way to complete a task that many in the past have failed to conquer. Before Elmyrah would begin her dangerous journey, her mother warned her of some "barriers" she may yet encounter.

"Elmyrah, my sweet, take heed to my words. The power of the Titans is all I've wanted all these years. Many times Slade has attempted to send those worthless failures to do the job and as a result, the Titans still prevail. You are my only hope to have Jump City in my command. Remember: all you must do is seduce the one they call Beast Boy into my trap. He is so gullible, there's no way he'll be able to resist your beauty. This is my ultimate plan to get revenge on Slade for what he's done in the past. I leave this task in your hands now…Go!"

And with that, the mysterious being began her journey to take command of the undefeated Titans.

The Tower-10:45 pm

"Go baby, Go! I can smell that finish line!"

"No way dude! I'd eat meat before I let you beat the king"

"Well then let the ham, bacon, and sausage roast cus I'm bout to kick your little green butt!"

"Bring it on baby!"

Once again Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling on the game which probably meant they had made a bet previously and were showing off for their own satisfaction. Meanwhile, Raven was in the kitchen enjoying hot tea and a book while she was slowly but surely preparing for whatever Starfire had attempted to "cook"

"Good friend Raven, would you like to digest my new and improved Glorkan Surprise?"

"Not now Starfire, I'm on the last chapter"

"Very well then." replied a slightly saddened Starfire. Then she had a somewhat better idea. "Maybe wonderful, sweet, perfect, intelligent, gorgeous, kind, smart, amusing, friend Robin would love to sample my Glorkan Surprise in which my great times four grandmother produced many years ago"

"Well in that case, what's the expiration date?" Raven said sarcastically

Starfire, in clear understanding, shot a glare at the gothic girl which took immediate effect.

"I don't think that's the best "Idea". And by the way, Star…your perfect, sweet, and blah blah blah turned in early for the night. He's had a long day and it's best if you let him rest."

"I suppose you could be correct in that stance, but what does the phrase "turn in" refer to?"

"What part of "_I'm on the last chapter" _don't you get?"

Starfire shrugged it off and continued to make the Tarmanian dish. In the mean time, the universe could have heard famous boasting of Beast Boy for his "once in a blue moon" victory.

"BOOYAH! I win again! In your big robotic face! Yeah Baby!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I guess you win ag-…_WAIT_ do you mean _"again" _it's the first time you won against me in 2 weeks, man!"

"So"

"_SO_ whats with all the victory dancin' and gettin' all happy-go-lucky, when it's been like an ice age since you won against the sexiest one on the planet!"

"Dude, I just kicked your robotic butt…I mean c'mon what more is there to say? And since when are **_YOU _**the sexiest. Dude, I was born and raised for all the Ladies you know!"

Cyborg looked somewhat flabbergasted by his response while preparing to give him the "_How could you be for the Ladies when you can't even get one that's two feet in front of you?" _speech.

"How could you be for the Ladies when you can't even get the one that's two feet in front of you?"

"Oh believe me dude, I have a plan…"

"Oh you know I want to here this"

"Well **I **don't"

Eyes turned from the heated couch where the two were bickering to find an annoyed Raven staring coldly at the aggravating scene.

"You guys are so pathetic. You argue about the most senseless things…Especially you, Beast Boy."

With eyes as big as saucers and snaggle-toothed jaw to the floor, Beast Boy could not believe what he was hearing.

"What? Like this rusting butt-wipe doesn't argue just as much as I do!"

"And even in his wrong…he blames the next person in the room" replied Raven

"That's it you little Gothic Freak! I've had it with you talking to me like you're like my mother or something!"

Starfire, being unsure of what was happening, quickly asked the remaining titan what had come over the two.

"Cyborg, why is friend Raven turning the color of what you all call fire and why…"

"Star, you don't want to know, but all I know is that what eva goes down after we leave the room, ain't gon be pretty. And for real for real…I'm just gonna take my "rusting butt" and go on bout my business"

And with that, he gripped star up and instructed her to just go to bed because it was already late. And wisely he also saved his life by going to bed as well.

"Gothic…Freak?" she said between deep breaths

"You heard me…I'm so tired of you pushing me around and teasing me when I've done nothing but try to be nice to you!"

"Nice? Now the gothic freak is supposed to act like you've been NICE?

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND DAMN WELL I'VE TRIED TO DO NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU RAVEN!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU LITTLE GREEN SNOT OR I'LL…"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT? CALL ME OUT OF MY NAME AND THEN INSULT ME OVER SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE!"

"ONE MORE WORD AND I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT BOY"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE"

"AZERATH METRION ZEN-"

But before the dark girl could finish her mystic chant, Beast Boy had transformed into a tiger right there in the living room and intended on charging into her in order to cause serious harm. She was terrified but she refused to let it show even though he could see the fear deep within her eyes. She stood in her battle stance and acted as if she were actually prepared to take on whatever rage he had towards her. To her fortune, he morphed back into his still angered self just leaving about one foot between them. Silence filled the room as they stood face to face searching one another's souls for an approaching response. Finally Beast Boy spoke up to bring noise once again to the living room.

"You have no idea what you've done to me. Because you're just so…you. And you're causing so much to happen now with my temper and yours. You have no heart for anyone else but yourself. You hurt feelings and don't even care and I'm tired of it. So if you want to change this Raven, you gotta change too. So when you're ready to do that then let me know"

"And appearently, it's not now. Maybe I like me just the way I am. And if you can't accept it then I'm just sorry to hear that. And if you think I'm going to sit here and let you come at me with something you expect me to be afraid of, then you gat another thing coming boy." Raven spat back at him with cold eyes to accompany her response.

"Fine"

"Fine"

Beast Boy turned to walk away from her but then the heated words reminded him of how upset he actually was. He turned back around and threw the harshest words imaginable.

"I just hope you die"

And in a flash, the green beast disappeared into the depths of the darkening hallway.

Raven stood there with tears beginning to swell in her once fiery eyes. For she then realized that this was not what she thought would come of that conversation. She knew she was wrong and fell to her knees with much pain that overtime, she would have to learn to get used to.

**Beast Boy's Room**

"I hate her so much!" he shouted in his pillow drenched in tears from the previous feud.

"But I want her just as bad. I can't believe it's so hard to get a girl. All I've ever done was try to be nice to the chick and here she goes taking all her B.S. out on me. I never though that "we" would end up fighting like that. I never even got the chance to ask her out because I let my anger get the best, or should I say worst, of me."

He sat up looked out his window and saw a falling star. Because he was feeling so blue (**yeah I know he's green… shut up-lol) **he took a deep breath and made a wish

"I wish that I could have some one who wouldn't be so hard to get, isn't evil and mean, and just wants me for me."

The star glowed a blue and purple and continued to fall to the ground. Knowing a bit about astrology, he realized that falling stars don't actually "fall" to earth

"That's weird…oh well. Goodnight little star"

He tucked himself in and sobbed his self to sleep. He would not know until the morning that his hypothesis on the whole star thing being weird was correct. Nor would he know that this indeed was no ordinary star but a being far more beautiful than anything imaginable.

**Well there you have it! But do me a big favor and review! I am soo happy that I get to let you all read it YAY and don't forget this is my first one so umm…be nice ( or I'll get BB on u!) sike okay! T.T.F.N. (ta ta for now!)**


	2. Forever Frozen In Time

**Hey Hey Hey! (no…I don't like Fat Albert so don't write N-E thing smart about that one…) **

**I am soo glad I finally got my 1st chapter up and I actually did it right!YAY!**

**And I got only 2 reviews…but its kool… peepz will start reading it cuz my title is off the hook. And believe it or not it took me long enough 2 think of a title sexier than Beast Boy-LOL okay this one goes out 2 all my reviewers!**

**Sticklad: Oh things will get better for him later on…oh and I'll be sure 2 give him a**

**hug 4 u , a kiss, and some other things that are not appropriate for me 2 be typing…-lol**

**IsilAri: well this is how the kitty cat goooooes...(cats don't dance-lol) hey I got it all figured out but I hope u like teen titans cuz…umm well u'll c…keep reading. Oh ur story is OFF DA HOOK!**

**Alright on with the story!---oh I gotta do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans cuz if I did, me and Beast Boy would be happily married somewhere in Los Angeles **

**Forever Frozen In Time**

Early the next morning Beast Boy rose before the other Titans all because he couldn't sleep due to the intense argument he had with Raven 7 hours earlier. During his sleepless night, he had made up his mind: He was going to run away. He realized that he couldn't just face Raven after a dispute as such. He was so hurt and so heartbroken he just needed to be alone for a long time…or so he thought.

"I just can't possibly bear to see her face, filled with such beauty, such mystery, such betrayal. I bet if I go away, she'd be happy. And even if I did apologize and try to make things better, she wouldn't care anyhow. I guess I better go before everyone wakes up."

He had packed his bag with two outfits and something organic to eat along the way. He had $50.00 that he had been saving up over time in his "secret stash". He was just about to transform into an eagle and fly out the window when he took one last look inside his messy, yet satisfying, room. He did this not expecting to think of a memorable time with each of his heroic friends. He looked at his laundry basket in the corner filled to the top and overflowing with clothing. Instantly this reminded him of a time in which he was teaching Starfire how to wash clothes (even though he rarely washed anything). Unfortunately, his lesson quickly ended when they discovered they had flooded the entire laundry room.

"Starfire, what a crazy hottie" he said. He chuckled at the thought and continued to allow his eyes to scan the room a final time.

He then noticed his toy Hummer **(for all of you that are just dumb and don't know what a Hummer is …it's a freakin car!-okay now on with the story)** sitting in front of the door. This reminded him of how he and Cyborg had worked on the T-Car together and played endless hours of the racing game they loved so much. "And I can still kick that battery powered butt." he thought to himself with a smile. He continued to look around and then his eyes ran into some nun chucks that had the initials B.W. carved into the side of one handle. Apparently, these previously belonged to Bruce Wayne before they were passed down to Robin. He then began reminiscing about the adventure he had with Robin. He was practicing karate and Beast Boy insisted that he learn the techniques as well. Long story short, somehow, Robin ended up stuck to the ceiling with bubble gum in his hair.**(I don't know how either…just read the story!)**

"I wonder how long it took him to get that out of his hair" he thought with a grin.

Finally, he had finally reached the other corner of his bedroom. His green eyes landed on framed captions. Immediately, that salty water began to fill his eyes; allowing them to appear somewhat glossy. For within the frame lie pictures that Beast Boy planned to erase from his memory forever. He climbed back into the window for a brief moment and he walked over to the dresser, nearly tripping over a pair of Spider-Man underwear that were worn earlier that week. He picked up the frame and began to cry, at the same time, having different emotions for each moment frozen in time. They were pictures of Raven and himself. He had taken her to the mall for her 14th birthday and they decided to have a little fun in the photo booth. Apparently, she was in a very good mood. The first picture was both of them making funny faces.

"Oh she would kill me if she knew I still had these" he chuckled to himself. He then continued to scan the pictures. The next was them both either putting up two fingers to resemble peace, or crossing their arms with their head tilted back to try to look rather "cool". This one, being more appealing to him than the one before, made him smile and almost laugh too loud.

"We looked so dumb" he said between chuckles.

The third picture displayed them simply smiling in the camera while sharing a hug. He found this one quite cute because he had a tooth missing in the front and he'd decided to "cheese" a lot bigger for this position. But the picture containing the toothless wonder holding the gothic beauty was followed by the ultimate caption. It was a picture of Raven and Beast Boy locking lips in the most childish way possible. Instantly, tears began to fall from his big green eyes as he redid the moment in the picture. What caused him to cry was the simple fact that, yes, in the picture they were indeed kissing. But, while she caressed that moment of simplistic romance, he wore a surprised look upon his face. He remembered exactly how it happened…

_Flashback_

"_Alright how bout we try to look cool for this one Rae" insisted Beast Boy. _

"_Okay, I guess you could try to look cool" replied Raven_

"_Hey what are you tryna say huh?...That I'm not cool"_

"_Umm well not exactly, I just…hey what's that over there?" _

"_Uh-uh…don't you go tryna change the subject on me Raven!"_

"_I didn't"_

"_Yes you did"_

"_No, I didn't"_

"_Yes you did"_

"_No I didn't…and do you know it's gonna be 82 degrees today"_

"_Dude, you just did it again! Well never mind all that, you still know I'm definitely the coolest" _

_Raven gave him the "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look._

"_Aww, come on Rae, you know I'm all for the **LADIES **baby!"_

_Raven just smiled and agreed to the "lets be cool" picture. About 5 seconds later, the camera started counting down for the picture to be taken_

"_Get ready" protested the camera "Five... Four"_

_Instantly, Raven put up a peace sign and Beast Boy threw his head back and folded his arms in his slightly failing attempt to be "cool"._

"_Say cheese!" the camera exclaimed. And then there was a quick flash to indicate the picture was collected._

_Soon after, they had taken a picture in which they were hugging and smiling and Raven brought up the fact that they had one more picture left to take._

"_Alright, we got one more picture to take BB" _

"_I know. But we already did all the good ways to take pictures"_

_Raven got a sly and seductive look in her eye followed by a devilish grin._

"_Well not really, I know one more we could do"_

"_Oh yeah smarty, what's that?" _

_In her head she knew she had to think fast and she didn't know whether to tell him to close his eyes or just to lean in and kiss him. Eventually she had decided to tell him to close his eyes. But by the time she had decided, the camera said "Say cheese!" _

_And without thinking, she quickly planted an innocent kiss on his lips. But he was not expecting it at all. So he looked wide eyed yet somehow satisfied._

_Once again the flash took place letting them know that moment would forever be frozen in time._

_End Flashback_

"And to this day, I still can't believe she did it." He said with a smile filled with memory.

"I wish we were still at that stage where everything was so...so… ah what's the word I'm looking for…"

"I think the word is I don't think you should go man"

Knowing this voice was nowhere near his own, he turned around quickly as if he were being caught stealing from a bank. And there standing in the doorway of his trashed room was Cyborg … who had been standing there since his plan was devised.

**CLIFFIE! I know y'all hate it …but I'm just evil like that! MUHAHAHA!**

**Tell me if you like it and I'll try to hurry up and update cuz my house doesn't have the Internet (BOO-HOO) So I have 2 write this at work! –DOUBLE BOO-HOO-**

**But at least I'm getting it done cuz I love my fans!- even though I only have 2 of them…-o well! But just do wat u do and review for me! YAY. I gotta go…I need to make Tofu for my boyfriend Garfield …(he gets to pick wats 4 dinner 2 nite cuz I made him eat tacos yesterday!-LOL)**


	3. Time Flies When You're Having Fun

**Okay Okay Okay..If one more person tells me about Rae I'm gonna scream… Whether u know it or not…ITS PART OF THE STORY ! I forgot 2 put that in there! Of course I know she's not supposed 2 act like that but it all works out in the end…TRUST ME. I get up every Saturday morning 6:30 am to catch Captain planet and Teen Titans for the simple fact that I haven't had Cable for a year and 9 months. (Yeah its crucial…imagine ur house w/o cable…scary ain't it?) But that's not the point. The point is that I just simply 4-got 2 put that in the story (cut me sum slack…its my 1st one  ) But here's 2 my faithful 3 reviewers:**

**Vandagirl: About Elmyrah's name… I think ur actually tha first one to notice that's where I got it from. U get an A+ ON THE "Duh she stole that name from that Looney Tunes show three years ago" test! –LOL **

**Sticklad: U know I'm geeked (out here in PA that means really excited) that I got 3 reviews YAY! I' guessing that if I keep writing that I'll get more… u neva know**

**IsilAri: How dare u agree with others…u r such a trator! Sike naw…but U know that I wouldn't just do that just 2 do that. Of course I would have a reason 2 mess up the best character on the show's way of acting. (Tell Ian I said 2 get his black butt away from the computer cuz I know he's breathing down the back of your neck tryna read this with u!) –LOL but just trust me and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do not own the Teen Titans… because If I did, I'd be the 6th Titan that BB falls madly in love with…and Terra would have never existed (Sorry Vandagirl ) **

**One more thing…SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Let's not forget that I have to do all of this at work. And I only have a certain amount of time on my lunch hour 2 write this thing…plus I don't have the internet my crib (that means house) so I gotta type when eva I can. But my sister is about 2 do Cyber School, so we'll get AOL in a little bit! –YAY-!**

**On with the story!**

**Time Flies When You're Having Fun**

"Dude, how long have you been standing there?" asked a slightly startled Beast Boy

"Well I was pretty much eavesdropping since you was talkin to ya self or ya invisible friend about beauty, betrayal, mystery, and whateva else you was sayin."

Beast boy sighed and sat down on his bed. As he did so, a slice of two-day-old pizza slid off the bed leaving a messy grease stain in its place. **(okay I know that wasn't important, but I just wanted 2 show yall how trifiln this kid really is…but he's still sexy!)**

"Man its so obvious that you really feelin Rae, and how that whole argument really got to you. Even still, I don't see how it happened so quick. Cuz normally she woulda just rolled her eyes and said something like "You couldn't think of something else to call me" he said a dark and mocking tone. **(That line was inspired by my most truthful reviewer Vandagirl!-hi!) **

"Yeah, well so what. And its not like I'm in _LOVE_ with this chick or something. I mean come on dude, gimmie a break. I been tryna be all nice to her and stuff, and here she goes ready to blow my head into pieces with her little "Arizona Metropolis Zillion" thing she does…or whatever its called"

Cyborg simply sighed and entered the room to encourage his best friend. He sat on the bed next to the green changeling, being careful not to sit on the pizza grease, and explained a similar problem.

"Man, look, I know what you're goin though and I know its pretty tough for a lil guy like you. But you gotta keep ya head up. Just look at me for example. I wasn't born with the skills and the looks."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the thought of "skills" and "looks" but continued to listen to his speech.

"I had to work for it man. And if you really think that Bee was digging me from the start, then you got ya story twisted. It took time for me and her to get to know each other and then before we knew it we had a relationship that is outta this world. Trust me, you just need to give her a little more time and a lotta more space, them maybe, just maybe, she'll open up to you…maybe."

Beast Boy took in the words as if they were water and he was a sponge. He understood now that things were just not going to happen when _he _wanted them, but when they were _supposed _to happen.

"You know what? I think you just might be right for once."

"For once? Listen here, you little green booger, you know that nine times outta ten, _I'M _right… don't smile at me cuz u ain't funny."

Beast Boy smiled at the fact that his friend was there for him. He knew that in times like these Cyborg would always be there to help.

"Whatever dude. Hey, I'm cool now, but I still just want to be alone for a little while. You know, to just to get my head together before I have to face Rae. Maybe I should take a walk to catch a little breeze. I'll try to be back before breakfast. You could like stall time so nobody thinks I'm doing anything crazy okay?"

"That's cool wit me. Look, just go ahead and take your little walk. But you better be back before breakfast cuz I ain't got time to be getting in trouble for you."

Beast Boy laughed as he headed for the window.

"Alright Cy, I'll try" and with that, he transformed into a sparrow, flew off the pane of his window, and transformed again into his normal green self and began his "little breeze catching walk".

Cyborg yelled out the window, "You better hurry up! And I better not get in trouble tryna cover for your little green butt!"

Beast Boy, still walking, turned back giving him a signal that he would indeed try his best to be back in time.

"I ain't playin wit you man. Don't get back here in time and see what happens to you…you gonna catch more than a LITTLE breeze, you gonna catch my BIG foot in ya ass!"

After Beast Boy was far up the street and became no more than a mere speck in the distance, Cyborg finally closed the window and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

_Breakfast 10:30 am_

The morning wore on as Cyborg continued to make breakfast. Considering the fact that he was trying to stall time, he prepared a considerably big breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, biscuits, orange juice, milk, and many other things that would keep them occupied. Starfire, being the happy morning person that she was, entered the kitchen with a joyful spirit.

"Greetings for the morning, Cyborg! What wonderful things have you prepared for eating?"

"Morning Star. I got eggs, ham, sausage, and enough pancakes to make you want to scream. Eat up girlie girl and put some meat on those bones."

"Well on my home planet, we don't exactly have what you call "meat" nor do we have "bones". It would be more of a jelly-like substance which contains a squishy article that would be put into…"

"Hey! If it don't got nothing to do with something that can be digested the right way…then I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh fine…but only if you promise to allow me to finish educating you on the wonders of the Tarmanian species later on in the day."

"That's cool. Just chill with the jelly, squishy stuff while I'm bout to feed my face, aight?"

She silently agreed by nodding her head with a smile and began to pile her plate with eggs and toast. In the distance, a faint argument could be heard. Robin and Raven were up and approaching the Kitchen with the most childish, yet reasonable differences. As everyone in Jump City knows, Robin is determined and competitive. But no one would guess that in the morning he's already quite groggy…especially with those who feel their cartoons are better than his.

"Yeah right Raven! Everybody knows that Barney would destroy Buttercup ANY day!"

"Not really. You know just as well as I do that she would dominate in any match."

Getting pretty annoyed that she was indeed telling the truth about his 3rd favorite TV character, he quickly tried to change the subject…almost.

"Well…ummm your hair looks funny in the morning. Barney's hair would NEVER look weird in the morning."

"If you haven't noticed Robin, Barney doesn't have hair"

"So…but yours still looks funny in the morning"

"That's a lot coming from someone who still wears pajamas with the feet in it"

The room grew silent for a moment then it was destroyed by the loud laughter of Cyborg and Starfire. Robin sunk down in his seat and crossed his arms as if he were a 2-year old that couldn't get his way. In return, he simply stated,

"I can't believe you still watch what I'm wearing"

"And I can't believe you still watch Barney." she said with a satisfied smirk.

Once again, the room was filled with laughter.

"Ha very funny Rae" replied Robin felling more than embarrassed when he soon realized that Starfire was indeed at the table enjoying the last joke.

"Ay, don't get all sour on us Robin. She got you good man! You're getting better with cracking jokes Raven"

"Yes, I find this quite amusing! You should do the cracking of jokes custom more often."

Robin, now quite annoyed, completely switched the conversation to a more important subject.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But anyway, Good morning everybody. I hope you all had a good nights sleep because you all know what today is."

"Training Day" everyone said in the same disappointed unison.

"That's right guys. I know you all don't like it sometimes but you all will thank me for it later"

Raven agreed silently and continued to sip her tea that Cyborg had already made for her. As breakfast went on slowly, something very peculiar came to her attention.

"It's quiet this morning…too quiet. Beast Boy didn't come to breakfast."

"You're right Raven. I didn't even notice for a second because these pancakes are awesome. I wonder what's keeping him. It's not like him to miss a breakfast…or ANY meal at that." Robin said as he too began to notice the weirdness of this particular morning. Cyborg then remembered why he cooked breakfast to begin with; to stall time before it became obvious that things were not as they should be.

"That is quite strange for him not to be awaken at this hour." Said Starfire, beginning to get a little worried.

"Oh I'm sure he's just a little sleepy from being up so late last night. He's probably just sleeping in or something. I mean, who wouldn't want to stay in the bed after being yelled at …"

Raven immediately caught on to what Cyborg was saying and shot a glare that seemed to have the capacity to kill the half robot. Robin, being completely dumbfounded toward the situation, began to ask what it seemed to be a million questions.

"Who was yelling at who? Did anybody break anything? Was this last night? If it was, they must have been whispering because I didn't hear a thing."

"You didn't hear anything because there was truly nothing worth hearing. Trust me."

"Well as long as he gets up soon It's really none of my business. We all have our differences at one point or another right? And besides he's gonna need all the rest he can get."

"And why would he need it?" asked Cyborg

"Because it's training day… and don't even think about changing the subject Raven"

"Damn" she whispered under her breath.

As breakfast continued on, Cyborg prayed and hoped that the green "booger" would return soon for the training. He looked at the clock numerous times trying to decide what he would do if indeed, they discovered that Beast Boy was not in the Titans Tower.

**Okay that's another chapter! I am super sorry it took so long but I was trying to figure out how 2 split this chapter and the next. But let's not 4-get…I'M 15 AND WORKING TOO! So I'll try 2 update A.S.A.P. the next time okay! **

**Aight I g2g cuz it's movie night and Beast Boy wants to go see Duce Biggalo European Gigolo. ( he gets 2 pick cuz of that time I made him eat Tacos…payback sux!) **


	4. The Devil In Diguise

**What's good! Okay people I get u…but let's remember…cut me some slack it's the first one! Oh well anyway, I just want to get on with the story so here's 2 my reviewers:**

**Sticklad: Yeah I know that he wouldn't watch Barney…but I couldn't think of anything else ( I really didn't feel like thinking of anything else) U knoe since I was in a rush and all. I'm learnin more about each character every Saturday. Ever since I got my cable cut off a year and 9 months ago…I have 2 get up Early as hell jus 2 catch my show. But I'm getting there!**

**IsilAri:  I know and I will. Elmyrah is in this Chapter so u FINALLY get 2 meet her. I was gonna put her in the last one but I changed my mind. So you'll see. And u know how I' m figuring out how I want her character 2 be each time I type this thing. So bear wit me and meet the devil (Elmyrah)! ( I did that just in case u thought I waz talking about Ian) LOL **

**RavenVsDestiny: My job is 2 satisfy my customers. And u wanted me 2 hurry up and let y'all meet this Elmyrah chick…and make BB and Cy stop talkin like Idiots. Well I can make half of ya wishes come true:**

**U get 2 meet Elmyrah in this Chapter**

**When I finally get the hang of the way they act and talk…I'll be sure 2 make ya happy…k?**

**This one is kinda short cuz I just wanted to get to the point with Elmyrah so u can get a little taste of how she acts at first.**

**Aight here goes nothing…**

**The Devil In Disguise **

_The Walk With Beast Boy_

"This is pretty cool. I should do this more often to get things off my chest. This being alone thing is okay I guess. The only problem is that I have like nobody to talk to and crack jokes with. Oh well, maybe I should just entertain myself"

And he did so on that cool summer morning. He had managed to get all the way down to the city (only because he ran half the way). And as sad as it seems, he was indeed telling him self little riddles to keep him company. He was more or less "testing" them to see if others would enjoy his pathetic comedy. He laughed at a few and some he decided to work on.

"Dude, wait 'til I tell Cyborg this one…Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Because he was lonely and had no friends to play with." said a strange but, somewhat tantalizing voice.

He was about to say something out of this world like "Dude, that's not even funny!" but then he immediately realized two things. One: that voice was not his own and Two: he apparently was not alone. After his brain had finally processed what had just happened, he stopped in his tracks and slowly peeked around the corner into a darkened alley.

"Who's there?"

"The question isn't "who's there?" the question is why are you telling yourself jokes when you could be talking to Moi?"

"Dude, you're freaking me out. Why don't you just tell me who you are because I don't have time for your silly games." he said getting somewhat annoyed and remembering that he a time limit.

"You know, you just might have a point. Allow me to introduce myself."

And with that, she revealed herself from the hidden darkness of the alley. Taking slow steps, being oh so careful not to ruin her grand entrance. She finally stepped fully out onto the deteriorating sidewalk leaving nothing but her shadow posted in the dark. She smirked and simply stated,

"You seem frightened. Good. Because I got you just where I want you…" She stopped and then began to laugh. "Sorry I couldn't help it. It was just perfect. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just for fun. I really don't talk all fancy like that either. I just want to sound impressive. What do you think?" leaving Beast Boy completely hypnotized by her infinite beauty. She wore a pair of all black heels in which the straps were made of lace. The lacey straps neatly crossed and tied around her ankles leading to the bottom of her calves tying in a perfect bow in the front on both sides. Her skirt was black and knee length. The black was made of silk and lace. Therefore it was see-through which allowed him to see the dark lavender Egyptian cloth underneath causing it to have a seductive tone. Her shirt was a tube top made with the same material and pattern as the skirt. Just above her navel lay a small but gorgeous ruby that had a mysterious glow to it. Her hair was wrapped into a perfect bun which neatly crowned her head. Her eyes were a deep royal blue; causing anyone who dared to challenge her stare, to get lost in the trance of magnificence.

Beast Boy was completely stunned. He had no words within his limited vocabulary that could explain what was standing there in front of him. He actually adored her outer being. He had instantly fallen in love with her shoes, her attire, those eyes. But of each of these enchanted things, to him, her hair dominated all. He loved the way it glistened in that perfect bun with two small strands left curled and dangling in her face. **(don't ask me why now…you'll find out later that the whole thing of why her hair is important)** He finally blinked, coming out of his temporary trance, and could only muster,

"Umm…your hair is pretty."

She simply smiled and began laughing at the look on Beast Boy's face. Not only was she laughing because of his dumfounded expression, but because of the drool that was slowly falling from the side of his jaw-dropped mouth.

"Thanks but umm… I hate to break it to you but you're drooling."

Beast Boy quickly snapped fully back to reality and picked his jaw off the ground and wiped the spit off the side of his green, and slightly red from the blush of embarrassment, face.

"I like my hair too. I just can't figure out why it's deep dark purple like it is."

"Neither do I but I think it looks good on you." He said, instantly forgetting that they were complete strangers to one another.

"Really? I don't like it that much. I think it looks funny sometimes. I mean after all, how many people do you see walking around with dark purple hair?"

"Well I know somebody with hair like that. Except hers couldn't even dream about being up in a ball like thingy like yours …or whatever it is."

"Well this "thingy" is called a bun. And don't let it deceive you. It's not as easy as it looks. It takes a loooong time to get it this nice."

"I don't see why. It looks simple to me. Don't you just wrap it up once or twice and hope it comes out pretty?" he said, hoping she would notice and enjoy his idiotic sarcasm.

"Not quite." She said, chuckling at how small minded he could be." Here let me show you how it's done"

No sooner had she said that then she had let her hair fall from the angelic bun and flow until it just barely touched her lower back. It still had its majestic glow of purple which was accompanied with the simplistic and natural curls.

Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear with little hearts in his eyes which caused Elmyrah to ecstatically laugh out loud. She did this for two reasons:

Because she actually thought it was somewhat amusing

Because she had just realized how easy her task would be to complete.

"You're so silly." She said to the changeling. But once again, he was lost in "La-La Land" somewhere. Elmyrah had to tap him upside his head to bring him back to the streets of Jump City.

"Sorry about that. It's just sometimes I get lost when I …" He wanted so bad to say "when I see somebody so beautiful" but he had to remember that he just met this chick and that she could be about anything. So instead, he ended his sentence with, "when I meet somebody new."

"I've noticed" she said with a smile. "Oh, you know what? All this time we've been talking like we've known each other for years. And even if that were the case, I would never have known just what to call you."

"The name's Beast Boy"

"Beast Boy is it? Well It looks good on you." She said with a childish smile.

"My name is Elmyrah. It's so nice to meet you."

She extended her hand to seal their new friendship forever. And he accepted by genuinely shaking her hand in return of her offer. She looked at him with the most devilish smile and the slyest glare imaginable. But he didn't even notice it because he was too excited that he was shaking the hand of this gorgeous stranger. She looked deeply satisfied with what she planned to do and how simple it would be to destroy the titans forever. Or at least take their powers. Just as this all occurred in the quick 10 seconds, the sky began to darken and a loud roar of thunder was heard. This was a sign that things would be going her way for a while

Beast Boy dropped her had and looked into the sky to see what was up with the weather and wondered exactly how it went from sunny to "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" weather. Elmyrah quickly thought of something to say to keep her "plan" in motion.

"Those weather people just never seem to get it right do they?"

"You're telling me." He replied.

"I can't believe I came all the way from home and now I have to go all the way back. I sure live a long way from here." Elmyrah said as a raindrop fell and wet her face.

"Well how far do you live from here? I mean, if it's too far, then you can crash at my place for a while. You know, until it stops raining."

"That would be fine for now. We better hurry up because. I think it's about to really start raining." As soon as those words were spoken, it began to pour on the two new friends.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the rain and they ran all the way back to the tower where things were not getting any better.

_The Tower_

"Beast Boy is not in his room, Cyborg. Something is indefinitely wrong." Said Starfire

"He's not in the common room either. I think you guys are up to something." Remarked Robin getting tired of looking for the fifth Titan.

"And I didn't see him in anybody's laundry basket."

"Raven, why would he be in somebody's laundry basket?"

"You don't want to know Star, You just don't want to know." She said in her very mono tone.

"Cyborg, he's not in this tower. And you better tell us what's going on here." Robin said to the half-robot.

Cyborg didn't know what to say or do. So he tried to cover up his white lie which was quickly causing him to be exposed of what he was trying to hide.

"Umm, nothing's going on that I know of. And y'all just aren't hard enough; He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Enough with the games, Cyborg. Where is he? I just want to do this training stuff and get it over with." Raven snapped at him.

"Uh, I think he's umm…"

"You think he's "umm" where?"

Just as the other Titans were about to explode with anger and frustration from waiting, all then, all that was heard was a small but useful "ding" that echoed in the ears of the other titans. Everyone turned and looked towards the elevator in which the noise was produced as the doors slowly slid open. And there, inside the elevator, soaked with rain, stood the once missing Beast Boy and the lovely and infamous Elmyrah.

**Well there you have it. This one is kinda short cuz I pretty much wanted to get 2 the point with Elmyrah. So you get just a little taste of how this girl acts. She's sooo much worse than this. Wait til you see how sneaky she is. And you'll find out something really crazy on how she got this connection with one of the Titans. (y'all probably know who) but oh well just read it. And I might be a little bit wit tha next chapter cuz I have to work for this program I'm doin….but I'll write the rest A.S.A.P.! Okay I gotta go take care of my baby cuz he got sick off that popcorn from the movies (I don't know how either…) –LOL **


	5. The Darkness Meets Its Match

**Guess What…I'm baaaack! Iknow it took like a illion years but the good thing is that I'm back! I know ya missed me cuz I missed my damn self. But that ain't tha point. My goal is to try 2 get 2 a computer EVRY Friday so I can write the rest of my stuff. Well I guess I had yall waitin long enough so 2 my reviewers…**

**RaeRox: well I ain't from that south but I'm close enough! Right now I live in PA but that's not why I talk lyke I do… I'M STRIGHT FROM CHI-TOWN! I got friends down in Cali. Wat part r u from? And about my name…ur kinda WAY off but it does end with an "A" so hooray 4 u! **

**Sticklad: I hope u have fun wherever you're moving (because sometimes it's sooooo boring up here in PA) What did u do 4 ya B-Day? I Hope you have fun!**

**RavenVsDestiny: Hey, no need 2 apologize. I'm glad I got peeps who will be totally honest. Cuz low-key, now that I think about it…It was kinda silly. So you're cool. And yeah she's kinda like Terra. Like what she's doing is somewhat the opposite of what Terra was doing. Elmyrah really doesn't like him "like that" right now. But sooner or later she's gonna end up fallin for him and then ..well u'll see from there.**

**Isilari: Don't be ridiculous! I make sure I do the whole "Spell Check" thing before I post my things. And I swear the only thing that may me misspelled is when I'm talking 2 my fans. But most of my stuff be cool…from what I know at least. Oh well (ur such a teacher…and how in the world did u know that I was gonna roll my eyes and laugh at you?)-LOL**

**Okay…here we go again!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

**The Darkness Meets Its Match**

The room was filled with silence as it had been many times before. All were lost and confused as to what was going on at the moment. About five seconds of noiselessness passed and it quickly became annoying to Elmyrah. As soon as she discovered that there was no sound at all, besides the pouring rain, she rolled her eyes; piercing the silence with a loud roar of thunder and lightning**. (Yes, I said she pierced the silence therefore you should know her powers by now. Now I know you're gonna ask "well what about Thunder and Lightning" well to answer ur question…they kinda neva existed so just read tha story…) **Now, mind you, none of the Titans had the slightest clue about her powers. But she knew that they would come in handy some way.

"Hey guys…umm this is my friend El…" but he was cut off completely by the doors that slowly slid closed because they had indeed been open for longer than a normal elevator should. He pushed the button to retry his entry and introduce this stranger to the others.

"Oops, took too long." He said while stepping off the elevator with Elmyrah.

"Elmyrah, these are my friends, The Titans. We're like the goods guys in this Town" he mentioned, being very proud of himself for being a crime fighter.

"And guys, this is Elmyrah. She's not from around here so I thought it would be alright if she stayed here until the rain stopped and then I'll just take her home."

Everyone seemed to agree with the plan. But in the middle of his "okay", Cyborg brought up an important detail.

"And just how do you expect to take her home BB? Cuz if you were even THIKIING of taking my precious baby anywhere, then you got another thing comin."

"Aww c'mon Cy, I promise I'll be extra careful with that beautiful car of yours. And when I get back I'll wax her up and everything."

Still not satisfied with Beast Boy's common offer, Cyborg decided to make things a bit more interesting.

"I'll let you drive my car but if you get as much as ONE scratch on her, you'll be my personally slave for a month. AND… you'll give me five bucks everyday for 2 weeks straight. So do we have a deal?"

"Whatever, dude…it's a deal."

"Alrighty then! Hey you know what? You mind as well just start cleaning my room now, cuz I know you're gonna mess something up!" he said, feeling a bit too confident.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted by Mr. Computer-For-An-Ass, I was introducing my new friend Elmyrah."

Starfire, being the gleeful person that she is, quickly jumped up and began to introduce herself.

"Hello new friend! My Name is Starfire! I am very pleased to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…but umm, could you let go of me…I need oxygen just as much as you sweetie."

"Oh, my apologies, new one." she said, slowly unleashing her from the deadly hug.

"Its fine, I don't mind at all. And did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"Me? Oh surely you cannot mean that."

"Nonsense, who wouldn't want to look as gorgeous as you, darling?"

Starfire could not hold in the enormous smile that burst suddenly from within. She was completely flabbergasted to the fact that she was hardly ever called pretty…let alone gorgeous. It meant so much to come from someone whom she thought was made in heaven.**(okay…NO she ain't gay or nuttin…that was for all of ya'll who was thinkn it!) **

Of course, Elmyrah put on the fakest smile in the universe. But no one could tell that she didn't mean a word that had just passed from her lips. She knew that her looks were exceedingly beyond all others. But now was not the time to let that take over her mind head as it often did.

"And who might this masked super-hero be? It just so happens that I love surprises."

"The name's Robin. I'm the leader of the Titans. It's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You know, those colors, red and green. It makes you look so adorable. I mean who could resist someone as cute as you?"

He smirked with slight satisfaction and blushed. Yes, even the strongest can be side tracked by those with ultimate powers.

"Well thanks. And by the way, you have a mighty strong handshake. You play sports or lift weights or something?"

"Not at all, it just comes naturally." She said smiling so evilly. And again no attention was paid to the little smirks and darkness that was clearly written on her face. She was quickly introduced herself to Cyborg before he decided to go and work on the T-Car.

"Well, make yourself at home Elmyrah. Are you hungry or anything?"

"A little. What do you have?"

"Pretty much everything, help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do."

And with that, she faded into the darkness of the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to look for the light switch. But then realizing she wasn't alone, she froze in place, peering into the haunted place.

The only person who had not been acquainted with the devilish beauty was the "so-not-impressed" Raven. During the introductions, she had been bored with the complete fakeness of this mystery girl. She had unknowingly escaped the nonsense and sat in the kitchen. She knew that there was more to her than met the eye and had been silent the entire time not allowing her presence to be noticed. Raven saw every look, each smirk, every little detail that was screaming "I'm up to no good." While everyone else was so dumfounded as to what the moon princess was up to, Raven knew better…a lot better than she expected.

Elmyrah had finally found the switch, but Raven would not allow the power to flow through. For she wanted Elmyrah to know who she was through and through. She wanted her to see, feel, and even taste how dark she was. For some strange reason, Raven could sense that Elmyrah would indeed try to outdo her pure evil. Little did she know, she was completely right for feeling that way.

"And who might you be?" Elmyrah asked

"Raven."

"How nice, and I see that you like the dark?"

"I do."

"I must ask are you always so uptight?" she said turning around to face nothing but the darkness.

"My name is Raven and I like the dark. That's all you need to know."

"For now. But as far as the dark thing is concerned, I think I'll be in charge of that."

She closed her eyes and gently touched the light switch. Much to Raven's surprise, the light of the kitchen brightened the room suddenly.

"I know you're up to something girl and I won't let you get away with it." snapped Raven.

"Oh, but I believe I already did." She said pointing to Raven's friends who were indeed talking endlessly about Elmyrah.

"Now if you'd be so kind, could you show me where the popcorn is?"

"I'd rather not. Don't play that innocent thing with me. I am no one's fool."

"A simple "no" would have sufficed. I'll just get it myself." She said with poise and diligence.

She walked over to the cabinet where the popcorn was indeed kept. Raven was watching her slide from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Well, Raven, if we're going to be in the same place, we mind as well get one thing straight. It's more than obvious that we're going to be like oil and water and so you better…"

"I better do nothing. You are no threat to me girl. And besides, you won't be here long enough for anyone to decide who's oil and who's water. I'm no meteorologist, but I know that rain can't fall forever."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'd bet my life that rain will keep me here as long as necessary. Or at least until I'm through proving to you the mysteries if my mystic powers. Your darkness, Raven, does not appease me." She said, staring into the deep violet eyes of the gothic soul.

"I will not let you destroy the Titans. You'll just have to get through me first."

Smirking so devilishly, she simply replied, "Well now that you've mentioned it,this is going to be a veryintersting time...now thatone so dark hasmet her match. Plus,I think it will be quite amusing to trample all over you... and your precious Beast Boy."

Raven's eyes widened in wonder as to how she or anybody would now her true feelings for Beast Boy. **( well now you know she does tha whole weather thing AND she can read right through people just like that chick off of x-men) **

"Hey, Elmyrah I see you've met Raven." Said Robin walking into the kitchen.

"It seems that I have. She's a wonderful person. So sweet and yet so dark. How cool is that?" Elmyrah exclaimed.

"We were going to do our training today but I figured since we have a guest for the day, we could just hang out for a while. Or at least until this rain stops. It sure is pouring out there."

"Yes, I know." Said Elmyrah, with that evil smirk on her face causing a loud strike of lightning and thunder.

"Oh great you found the popcorn. Maybe we could watch a movie and then we can find something else to do if that's okay with you."

"Sounds great. Well it was nice meeting you Raven. I look forward to talking again with you soon."

"Yeah." raven said coldly "Real soon."

And with that, Robin turned and left out of the kitchen with Elmyrah close behind. Just as she was about to go back with her new acquaintances, the princess turned around, giving Raven a smirk followed by a wink which caused the light to die, leaving Raven once again in her pool of darkness. She then turned to watch the movie with her victims. All Raven could do is sit there; sit there and stare into the other room where her doomed friends were currently located. It was a shame that it was only Raven who knew that her friends were headed for a deadly destruction. She now knew it was up to her to save the day, her friends, and possibly the world. She understood there was more to this girl than met the eye. And in doing this not only was she going to save her chances with the changeling, but she was going to discover some twisted and dark secrets of her own.

**Well there you have it. The 5th chapter…FINALLY. Well now that I'm back I can finish my profile and all that other good stuff. So um R&R but be nice…I know it took me like a million years to write this but it's here so ummm HOLLA BACK!**


End file.
